


like there's no goodbyes

by natashasbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, missing five years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Sometimes saying goodbye and moving on are the right thing to do. But it can also be the hardest. Bruce couldn't keep living like a ghost in the halls of the compound, but that meant leaving behind Natasha. She wasn't ready yet.It broke his heart but it had to be done. He focused on helping people again and the last person he expected to encounter was Natasha herself.Goodbyes were hard but for one night, they didn't have to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story has been written for a long time and I finally had time to edit it. I wrote this way before Endgame came out and it was inspired by the song No Goodbyes by Dua Lipa. Please enjoy :D

They’d just gotten word that afternoon that the government had pardoned Steve and Natasha in light of everything that had happened and what they’d done to try and stop it. Natasha got the email as she and Bruce laid in her bed. 

“How long do you think that’ll last?” Natasha asked skeptically as she scrolled through her phone, reading the email from Rhodey. 

Bruce sighed and lifted his head from where it rested in her lap. 

“I don’t know,” he said and took the phone from her hand. He tossed it onto her nightstand and hovered over her. “But I’d be glad they did, means you can unpack that bag you’ve had ready since we got back.” 

Natasha smirked. “I didn’t think you’d notice.” 

“Give me a little more credit,” he said and leaned down to kiss the base of her neck. 

She hummed softly as he trailed kisses up to the spot behind her ear that made her knees weak. She closed her knees around his waist and rolled him onto his back. 

He looked up at her surprised, but moved his hands to rest on her hips. 

“Okay, Doc.” 

She started to lean down but he pressed his finger to her lips. 

“Let’s go somewhere,” he whispered. 

“Now that I know there won’t be agents waiting for me the second I step out of the gate, I’ll think about it.” 

She leaned in again, but stopped when she saw his frown. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Why do you do that?” he asked. 

Natasha sighed and rolled off of him. She felt like they’d been having the same conversation for months. Whatever answer she came up with wasn’t going to be good enough. He thought they could just pick up where they left off three years ago. But it wasn’t that simple, not to her. At the moment, what they had right now was enough. 

“Bruce,” she whispered softly, but he shook his head. 

“Don’t,” he sand and covered his face with his hands. “I don’t think I can take another one of your speeches.” 

“Then stop making me repeat it.” 

He rolled onto his side and propped his head up in his hand. 

“You know I want to find a way to bring them back, just as much as the rest of you,” he said and looked down at the mattress between them. 

“But,” she could sense it was coming in his tone. 

He hesitated, not meeting her eyes. 

“Just say it,” she said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

“I think we might have to face the fact that we might not be able to bring them back.” 

“You want to give up?” she asked, suddenly getting angry. 

“I never said that.” He sat up and turned his back on her. He threw the blankets away from his waist and picked up is boxers from the floor. “Giving up and moving on are two different things.” 

“It doesn’t sound like it,” she argued, crossing her arms as he rose from the bed and searched the room for the rest of his clothes. 

“You’re allowed to have a life, you know,” he grumbled, pulling his t-shirt roughly over his head. “It doesn’t mean you don’t care anymore.” 

“What’s wrong with this?” Natasha demanded. 

He stopped his search for his pants to face her. Her voice caught over her last question, but she kept her features schooled, giving away no emotion. 

“I don’t want to live the rest of my life here waiting for an answer to the impossible,” He paused and looked down at his feet.  

“We have to do something,” she insisted. They had to, or all that fighting, everyone they lost was all for nothing. “Because they would do the same.” 

“I’m not asking you to run, Nat,” Bruce said and spotted his pants on the chair in the corner. 

“Then what are you asking?”

His face crumbled and she caught the tears running down his cheek. It felt like she’d been punched in the gut, but she wanted to hear the answer. In that moment, with that look on his face, she’d give him whatever he wanted. And that scared the shit out of her. 

“I want you, Tasha,” he whispered. 

“I’m right here,” she said, just as quiet. “I’m just not ready to give up.” 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry.” 

He turned on his heel and left the room. The door slammed behind him and he hadn’t even bothered to grab his pants from the chair. 

“Bruce,” Natasha said, her lips quivering. 

What had she done. 

* * *

He heard her before he saw her, felt her eyes tracking his movements around the room. She didn’t say anything and he was too stubborn to acknowledge her presence. They hadn’t spoken much since the argument they had almost a month ago.

The second he’d left her room, he’d wanted to turn around and get back in bed, but he held back. He wasn’t asking for a lot, he didn’t think so. The world was healing, slowly but surely, it was time they tried to do the same. That didn’t mean he wanted them to stop looking for a solution, he just couldn’t seem to make her understand that. 

She needed more time, he was starting to understand. But he couldn’t take it anymore, living at the facility felt like he was living in a ghost town. Everyone was barely living, floating through the halls with only one objective. Bruce wanted to find the others just as much as they did, but after living dormant in the back of Hulk’s mind for almost three years, he wasn’t too keen on barely getting by anymore. 

If he couldn’t stay here, he’d move on, go back to what he’d been doing before he was dragged into all of this. There were people, living people, who needed help rebuilding and he’d go and help where he could. Anything to avoid becoming one of the ghosts among the Avengers. 

He’d already told Steve, told him he’d come back if they needed him. He was leaving in the morning and he wasn’t surprised that she come to him. 

As he zipped his bag he expected her to say something, but she just stood in the doorway watching him. 

He turned around when it was all packed and sat down on the bed, facing her. 

“Natasha,” he said in greeting, nodding at her. 

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was frowning. 

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question.

Bruce nodded, patting the duffel bag beside him. “I am.” 

“Why?” Her voice was hard, but he could tell she was forcing it to remain even. 

“I can’t stay here anymore.” He looked down at his knees, uncomfortable under her piercing stare. 

“You weren’t going to tell me,” she accused. 

He reached over and picked up the envelope sitting on his nightstand. 

“I was going to leave a note.” 

He looked up and found her glaring at him, the most terrifying look he’d seen from her. Directed at him at least. 

“Bullshit.” 

“What do you want me to say Nat?” he asked, throwing his hands up and dropping them against his lap. “I can’t live like this anymore.” 

“Like what?” she asked, taking a step further in his room.

Despite her tone, he could see tears shining in her eyes. 

Bruce shook his head. “You all need time, and I want to get back to helping people.” 

“That’s what we’re trying to do,” Natasha argued, uncrossing her arms. She let him hear the emotion in her voice.

“You’re chasing ghosts,” he said softly. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. “I’ll come back when you need me.” 

“I need you now,” she cried, dropping to her knees in front of him. “Bruce.” 

“I’m sorry, Nat.” he whispered, reaching out to wipe the tear that dripped down her cheek. “I’ll miss you.” 

“What will get you to stay?” She sounded desperate. 

“Don’t say anything you don’t mean.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Don’t make this harder than already is.” 

“Please,” she said and dropped her head to his knee. “Stay.” 

“Goodbye, Natasha.” 

She sprang up from her spot on the floor and grabbed his face between her hands. Her lips were on his, bruising as they moved against his. Bruce gave into the feeling, the weight of her body in his lap, her warmth pressed against him. He closed his eyes and counted quietly in his head before gently nudging her away. 

Her lips were red and swollen, parted slightly as she backed away. She swiped under her eyes as she turned her back on him and Bruce took his opportunity to stand. He grabbed the bag and the envelope and headed for the door. Maybe it was best for everyone that he leave sooner rather than later. 

He was afraid she’d be able to get him to stay. If he stayed he couldn’t be happy and neither could she. Bruce was doing what was best for both of them. That didn’t make it any easier. 

Bruce stopped behind her and slid the envelope into her hand. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and walked out the door without looking back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The M rating comes into play this chapter. Just a heads up. (Also I've never written het smut before please be kind.)

Bruce ended up in Brazil. He found a small town whose hospital had been destroyed by a small airplane. The captain disappeared with the snap and flew right into the hospital. 

They needed volunteers, doctors and supplies, and Bruce could help with all three of those things. He’d contacted Pepper to have the Stark Fund provide supplies and he offered his own assistance to help rebuild, his medical expertise when it was necessary. 

The hospital was almost finished, there was only a few weeks left of internal work to be done before the last round of supplies arrived. Bruce was in a small hut they’d turned into a makeshift infirmary a few miles away from the new hospital. Most of the cots were empty, but he was taking care of the few patients sleeping at the end of the long room, all with minor injuries they were recovering from. 

One of the nurses came to relieve him for a meal. He was walking to find somewhere to eat when he saw her. It was only a flash of red hair, but he was certain it was her. Their eyes met only a moment across the busy street and then she was gone as quickly as she’d come. 

Bruce shook his head and continued down the road, but he couldn’t shake what he’d seen. 

It wasn’t the first time he thought he’d seen her since he left. There’d been a few times he could have sworn it was her, but it always turned out that it wasn’t. It wasn’t like he expected her to come looking for him, not after the way he just up and left a year ago. But it was a nice thought. He only hoped she’d read his letter, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she’d ripped it to shreds on the spot. 

He thought about her all the time, about going back to check on everyone. They hadn’t called for him so he assumed they were fine or at least the same. And if they were the same, he couldn’t go back. 

He spent the rest of the evening tending to the few patients that came in and out of the infirmary until the night doctor came to relieve him. He’d almost forgotten what he’d seen when he went to lunch, but the door of his hut was slightly ajar what he arrived. 

Bruce stopped short when he saw it. They’d been having trouble with a small gang of thugs for the last few weeks but he didn’t think they’d go after him. There was only one person he knew that would seek him out this way and maybe what he thought he saw earlier, was actually real. Just in case, he pulled the knife he carried on his ankle from its holder. 

Slowly, he pushed the door open. The small shack was just one room, his bed in the far corner opposite a small stove and sink. Across from the door there was a chain and he could see a silhouette in the light from the road. 

“It’s nice to know I wasn’t seeing things,” he said and closed the door behind him. 

“Since when do you carry a knife?” she asked, leaning forward in the chair. 

He could see her face, set and cold. 

“Someone tried to rob me when I got here,” he admitted and slipped the knife back into its place. “How long have you been here?” 

“I got here this morning,” she said, leaning back and crossing her legs. 

“Are you following me, Natasha?” 

She laughed, humorless, almost cruel. “You made it perfectly clear that you didn’t want that.” 

Bruce ran his hand along his chin, it had been awhile since he’d shaved so his fingers scratched along the prickly stubble. 

“You read my letter,” he sighed, looking down at his feet. 

“You shoved it in my hand,” she said flatly, no accusation. 

Bruce shuffled over to the stove and lit one of the burners, back to her. He filled his kettle with water and set it on the burner. He felt her eyes on him the entire time. 

“What are you doing here, if you really didn’t know I was here.” 

“You don’t believe me?” She asked. 

Her voice sounded much closer than the chair near the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing behind him, leaning against the door to the tiny bathroom. 

“I heard they were having a problem getting supplies to the hospital,” she said, stepping closer. “I didn’t know you were here until I saw you today.” 

“So you just decided to solve their problem yourself?” he asked. 

“I took your advice, decided to help people.” 

Bruce nodded as the kettle squealed. He pulled a cup down from the cupboard over head and the bottle of whiskey he kept there. 

“Tea?” 

“No thank you,” she said and sounded far away again. He heard the springs on the ancient mattress squeak. 

She sat on the edge, eyes still on him. 

“How long will you be here?” He asked taking a sip of his tea, grimacing against the burn of the whiskey. 

“Tomorrow,” she answered shortly. 

“Where are staying?”

“In town.” 

“How…” He started, but she was across the room in an instant. 

She covered his mouth with her hand and took the tea from him. 

“No more questions,” she whispered. “For now, let’s just have tonight.”

He had more questions, but the glint in her eyes kept him quiet. He grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away from his mouth. 

“Okay.” 

He moved her wrist to his mouth and pressed his lips to her pulse point, delighted when he felt it pick up. She sucked in a breath, deafening in the silent shack.

“I missed you,” he whispered. 

“Don’t talk,” she said, getting up on her toes to nip at his earlobe. 

He’d do whatever she asked if she kept that up. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He pressed his lips where her neck me her shoulder and felt her freeze and sigh.

Bruce lifted her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him automatically. He walked toward the bed, kissing along her collarbone as he went. She slid her fingers through his hair, tilting her head back to give him better access. 

He stopped at the edge of the bed and kneeled down, laying her gently on the stiff mattress. He settled his hips between her legs, balancing his weight on his elbows. Her shirt had ridden up as he carried her and he ran his hands along the exposed skin. Pale and cool to the touch like it had always been. He felt her eyes on him as he pushed her shirt up further, kissing her as he went. 

He stopped when he reached the black bra covering her breasts, looking up at her as he ran his fingers along the lacy edge. 

“Don’t stop,” she said, bucking her hips up into his, creating wonderful friction. 

She raised her arms above her head as he kissed the valley between her breasts. He pushed her shirt over her head and she wiggled it the rest of the way over her arms. He heard it drop to the floor as she moved her hips again. His pants were tighter, almost uncomfortably so, but he was too focused on her pay himself much attention. 

She moved a hand behind her back and a moment later the bra loosened around her. He grinned and pulled it away from her to reveal her chest. He bent down and took a pert nipple between his lips, teasing while he rolled the other between his fingers. She moaned and moved her hips again, more insistent this time. 

“Enough games,” she ground out as he bit down a little. 

She pulled at the back of his shirt, dragging it over his head. He chuckled but sat up to finish taking it off himself. 

She sat up, grinning, catlike and predatory. He moved from his knees to sit on the edge of the bed. As quickly as his fumbling fingers allowed, he removed the knife from his ankle and loosened his belt, easing some of the pressure. He wriggled out of them and let them drop to the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

He felt her chest against his back, her hands running along his chest. He jerks pleasurably when she ran her fingers over his lower belly. He knew she could see him pressed against his boxers and let her pull him down on the bed again. 

She pressed him on his back and straddled him. She must have taken off her shorts while his back was turned, leaving only thin lace between them. She rolled her lips teasingly a few times and smirked down at him. 

“What happened to no more games?” 

She only smirked and let him roll her onto her back again. He reached between them, running his fingers along the band of her panties a moment before sliding his hand inside. She was wet and ready but he ran his fingers along her sensitive bud of nerves. She gasped and grinded into his hand before he took his hand out. 

He pulled away long enough to pull the black lace down her thighs and shimmy out of his boxers. He was met with little resistance as he slid into her and she let out a soft moan as he moved his hips slowly. 

He picked up the pace and she met him thrust for thrust. He kissed her neck, sucking and nipping as his hips moved faster and faster. He felt her nails digging into her back as he moved. There’d be scratches in the morning, but he didn’t care. She was getting close, he could tell, her breathing picked up and her movements were getting more erratic. 

He stuck his hand between them again and rubbed her clit followed by a few well placed thrusts. He sent her over the edge, and a few moments later he followed her, panting as they rode through the aftershocks together. 

He rolled away from her when she’d calmed down, squeezed between her and the wall. She shivered and he pulled up the thin blanket they’d kicked to the end of the bed. 

She was still breathing heavily as he kissed her shoulder and ran his fingers up her arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Natasha rolled onto her side and pressed her back into his chest. 

“I missed you too,” she whispered as he started to drift off to sleep. 

In the morning when he woke up, she was gone. Not a trace of her in the small hut, like she hadn’t been there at all. 

The hospital received their shipment later in the week and Bruce moved on a few days later, wondering if it really had been just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a while, but here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy and forgive me for being garbage at updating things (especially things that are already written).

Bruce bounced around the next few months, never staying in one place longer than a week or two at a time. There was no shortage of place across the globe in need of help, ones who’d been overlooked in the first wave of aid. He ended up in Hawaii, working with a group of volunteers who were rebuilding homes on the islands.  

The sun was beating down on his back as he and another volunteer, her name was Sara he was pretty sure, laid bricks for a new building of apartments.

“Doctor Banner,” someone called for him on the other side of the wall. “We could use your help over here.” 

Bruce looked over as saw one of the other volunteers on the ground. He set down his tools and wiped his hands down his pants. 

“What happened?” he asked as he kneeled down beside the kid who was barely out of high school. 

His face was red and it looked like his lips were chapped. 

“He just passed out,” his friend said, sounding a little panicked. 

“Was he drinking enough water?” 

“I don’t know, is he gonna be okay?” 

“He’ll be fine,” he said and unclipped his own water bottle from his belt. He uncapped it and poured a little over the kid’s forehead. “I’ll take him to the medical tent.” 

The kid started to stir as Bruce pulled him to his feet, slinging one arm over his shoulder. He was heavier than he looked, but the load lightened as Sara ducked under his other arm. 

“I’ll go with you,” she said and smiled. 

Bruce nodded and started the slow walk to the first aid tent that had been set up at the end of the road. 

“Thank you,” he said after they’d been walking in silence for a few minutes. 

“No problem, Dr. Banner,” she said, breathing heavily. The kid had a good foot and a hundred pounds on her. Bruce shifted most of the weight on his own shoulders. 

They got to the medical tent a few minutes later and Bruce handed him off to the medics there, explaining that he’d passed out from heat exhaustion. 

“So where’d you learn all the medical stuff?” Sara asked as they headed back for the construction sight. 

Bruce shrugged and wiped his face with the cloth hanging from his pants. 

“I picked up a few things here and there.” 

They lapsed into silence, but she stopped before they reached the sight and faced him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” she shook her head, her blonde ponytail hitting the sides of her head. “I was just wondering, there’s a group of us going out tonight to the bar in the city. Do you want to come with us? I mean you never really do anything when we have downtime.” 

Bruce smirked. “And you thought I should live a little?” 

Her cheeks brightened a little and she looked down at her boots. 

“I didn’t mean to insult you.” 

“It’s fine,” he assured her with a soft chuckle. “I’ll join you all if you don’t mind.” 

“Great,” she said, her smile brightening. She slipped her arm through his elbow and there was a slight skip in her step. 

She let go when they reached the sight and Bruce ducked his head. He hoped he hadn’t given her the wrong idea. 

* * *

The bar was absolutely bursting with people. It was Friday night and there was a band playing in the back patio of the place. 

Bruce had come with the group of volunteers as promised. He’d thought about cancelling on them, but in the end he decided they were right. He did need to live a little, that was the whole point of leaving. He didn’t want to feel like he was just getting by. So he went out, but he felt completely out of place. 

He’d tucked himself into the corner with a beer, watching the other twenty something volunteers dance among the locals. 

“You’re not really going to sit here all night are you, Dr. Banner?” Sara asked, yelling over the music and chattering crowd. 

“That’s the plan,” he said and downed the rest of his beer. 

“Come outside,” she said, pulling on his arm. “The band is great, you’re really missing out.” 

He shook his head, but he let her pull him to his feet and followed her willingly outside. 

The band was pretty good. Sara started swaying in front of him and he joined in, losing himself to the warmth on the patio and the buzz from his drinks. 

He wasn’t sure how long they danced, but Bruce was getting tired and he needed some water. He left Sara with the kid who’d passed out to go back inside to the bar. He felt eyes on him as soon as he stepped inside. 

It didn’t take long to find her once he got to the bar. She was sitting on the other end, a brightly colored drink with a skewer of fruit and umbrella sticking out of it. With his water in hand, he made his way through the crowd and around the bar. The stool beside her was open and Bruce slid onto it. 

“You know,” he started and took a sip of his water. “Once is a coincidence, but twice…”

“Means I’m following you, right?” 

Her eyes drifted over to him as she sipped her drink. He just ducked his head and bit his lip. 

“I wasn’t going to say that,” he admitted. 

He was thinking it made him lucky. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her since he woke up to the ghost of her scent on his pillow. For a while, he’d been hoping she’d just show up in his room again. But months passed and he hadn’t even caught a glimpse of what he thought was her. 

“I’m following a mark,” she said eventually. 

Bruce glanced over his shoulder, around at all the faces in the bar. None of them looked particularly sinister at first glance, but as he knew from personal experience, looks could be deceiving.

“Should I be worried?” he asked, his mind on the kids outside and the innocent people around them. 

Natasha shook her head. “I don’t think they’d try anything here.” 

Bruce finished his water and she spoke again. 

“You’ve made friends.” It wasn’t a question, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Her hand was on his thigh. He shifted in his seat as she moved it higher. 

“I’d call them acquaintances,” he said, clearing his throat. “They suggested I learn to live a little.” 

She smirked at that. “Sounds familiar. You should probably get back to them before they get worried.” 

“I can take care of myself,” he said. 

He saw her eyes harden and start pulling money out of her pocket and set it next to her drink. She started to stand, but he caught her wrist before she could get too far. 

“I’m staying in the next town over, if you finish whatever it is you’re here for.” 

She sighed and looked down at his hand on her arm. She shook her head. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

And with that she was gone again, disappearing into the crowded bar. He watched long after she was gone and only turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Sara, red faced and sweaty. Her brow was furrowed as she looked over his shoulder. 

“Who was that?” she asked. 

Bruce shook his head and stood. He took her hand, and headed back toward the patio. 

“An old friend.” 

* * *

Bruce didn’t return to the construction site the next morning. The kids made fun of him, thinking he’d partied too hard the night before, but he wanted to stay in the city. It was probably a long shot at best, but he hoped she’d stuck around longer than last night. 

He wandered the city most of the day, stopped at a little cafe for lunch and spent most of the afternoon in a park. He started to lose hope when the sun began to set and he still hadn’t seen her and he felt ridiculous. He was the one that left in the first place and playing this game was dangerous. They’d just fall back into their old habits, only this time they weren’t cooped up in the same compound. 

With that thought, he decided to give up. It was a pointless search and he’d wasted an entire day. The break was nice, but it was time to get back to the other volunteers. 

He stood from the park bench and headed in the direction of the bus stop that would take him back to the town. The bus pulled up and he was in line to get on it when he spotted her down the road, waiting at a corner. 

Bruce ducked out of the line and headed in her direction. She didn’t move, didn’t disappear like he half expected her to. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a white sundress with flowers printed all over it. She looked like any other tourist, the few that still made their way to the islands. 

“Who’s following who now?” she asked when he got within earshot. 

“You’re still here,” he said and smiled. 

“I’m leaving in the morning.” 

“That means I have time to do this.” He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. 

She held onto the front of his shirt, and pulled him down to meet her lips. 

“I’m staying around the corner,” she muttered against his mouth. 

“Lead the way,” he said and pulled away. 

She led him by the hand down the street and around the corner. The inn was tucked between two taller buildings. Her room was on the second floor and the second the door closed behind them, she had him pressed against it, her mouth on his. 

Her hands fumbled with his belt buckle for a moment before his shorts loosened around his waist. She pushed his shorts to the floor and they landed with a thump. She started unbuttoning his shirt, but he grabbed her hands and leaned away from her lips. 

“Wait,” he said, slightly out of breath. “Don’t rush it.” 

She chuckled softly and dropped her forehead to his chest. “Okay.” 

He pushed back against her and guided her to the chair in the corner. He knelt on the floor between her legs, running his hands up and down her thighs, pushing the dress a little more with each pass. 

“What did you have in mind, Doc?” She asked, a smirk on her lips. 

“Trust me,” he said, moving her skirt to reveal the white cotton underwear she wore. 

She ran her fingers through his hair. “I do.” 

He grinned up at her and grabbed her wrist to bring her hand to his lips, kissing the tips of her fingers softly. He situated himself with his elbows on either side of her lap, leaning most of his weight on the front of the chair. He ducked his head and swirled his tongue over her belly button and her hips wiggled a little. 

He smiled to himself as he dragged his lips over her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her underwear. He took the elastic band in his teeth and tugged a little before letting it snap back against her skin. 

Natasha startled a little and kicked her foot against the back of his thigh, knocking him off balance momentarily. He chuckled and cupped her suddenly, earning himself a sharp gasp from her. He rubbed his palm in a slow circle, her hips moving with it up to find more pressure, but he pulled his hand away. 

He looked up to see her biting her lips, cheeks pink and pupils blown wide. She wouldn’t put up with his games for very long, but he planned to drag this time out. He could smell her arousal and a wet spot was starting to form on her panties. 

Bruce winked before pulling at her panties. She lifted her hips for him to pull them down her thighs and over her knees. She kicked them the rest of the way off and scooted to the edge of the chair. Subtle, Bruce thought to himself. 

He took her calf in his hand and lifted her leg over his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the side of her knee, slowly moving up to her inner thigh until he reached the place where her leg met her pelvis. He took hit time, licking and kissing just shy of where she wanted him. He heard her frustrated huff and switched to the other side. 

“Bruce,” she breathed, her fingernails digging into the arms of the chair. 

“Okay,” he conceded with a short laugh. 

He hooked his arm under her thigh and pressed his lips to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips jerked but her brought his other hand up to hold her steady as he ran tongue once over her slit. She moaned loudly at the contact and whined a little when he moved his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed, and one of her hands had moved to her breast, kneading it slowly through the fabric of her dress. 

“Take it off,” Bruce told her. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. “Please?” 

She slipped her arms out of the thin straps and tugged frantically at the dress until it was over her head and tossed on the floor behind him. He took a moment to take her all in, from the hairs that had come loose from her ponytail, to the flushed skin on her chest, to the leg not so subtly pushing him forward. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered and didn’t give her time to respond before his mouth was on her. 

He swiped his tongue through her wet folds before focusing on her clit, circling it and tracing patterns that had her panting. He sucked softly and her hips lifted off the cushion for a moment.  He just went for it at that point, running his tongue up and down, dipping inside her, sucking on her clit. He watched her head roll back on the back of the chair, her mouth open as she panted. 

He didn’t stop when her fingers curled into his hair, or when her muscles tensed. Her quiet moans filled the room, and he finally stopped when she got quiet, dropping the leg over his shoulder back to the floor. He laid his head on her stomach while her breathing evened out again. He pressed his lips next to her belly button as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

His knees were beginning to hurt in this position so he pushed himself up from the floor. He slid his arm under her and around her waist as he stood. Her limbs were limp as he lifted her from the chair and carried her to the bed. She held tight when he tried to lay her down and they both tumbled onto the mattress in a heap of limbs.

Bruce ended up on his back, Natasha hovering over him, her eyes still a little hazy. Her hand was inside his open shirt, running along his ribs. When it started to drift lower, he stopped her. 

“I need to get back,” he said, catching sight of the time on the clock. The bus only ran for so long and he couldn’t call someone to come get him. 

“Right now?” she asked her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. 

“It’s getting late.” 

Her face fell and he closed his eyes, so he didn’t have to see the disappointment in her eyes. 

“I’ll be quick,” she whispered, but he sat up. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He turned his back on her and looked around for his pants. “I shouldn’t have come here.” 

“Oh, now you regret it,” she huffed and he felt the bed shift behind him. 

When he turned around, she was standing in a robe, arms crossed defensively. 

“I never said I regretted it,” he defended, standing to retrieve his pants. 

“But you’re leaving.”

He yanked his shorts up his legs and fastened his belt hastily.  

“At least I have the nerve to do it while you’re still awake.”

She shook her head and looked down at the floor. “You were the one who left.” 

Bruce deflated and felt the air leave his lungs like he’d been punched in the gut. 

“I can’t come back yet,” he whispered, but she looked up eyes hard. 

“Just go.” 

Bruce searched his mind for something to say, but came up short. He crossed the room to her and kissed her temple, his chin trembling. 

“I’m sorry.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce was tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. He was only in Greece for a few days, passing through on his way back to Wakanda. He’d splurged on a nicer hotel room after six months in traveling across Europe, helping where he could. 

But after over a year and a half of stiff spring mattresses, the soft mattress and plush pillows were almost too much. He couldn’t get comfortable. 

Eventually he gave up trying and threw the blankets off of himself. He grabbed the ice bucket and room key from the dresser before going out into the hallway. He decided if he couldn’t sleep, he’d raid the mini bar. 

The ice machine was on the other end of the hallway across from the elevators. There was already someone getting ice so Bruce waited outside the tiny room. The elevator opened as he stood there, and he wasn’t even surprised to see Natasha walk out of it. 

She was in one of her old all black tac suits, gun in hand. There was a limp in her step that she was trying to hide, and she was favoring her left arm. 

“Where’s your room?” she asked urgently nodding her head at him. 

Bruce dropped his ice bucket and pointed down the hall. She all but ran down the down the quiet hallway and he was right on her tail. 

“This one,” he said and opened the door. 

She hurried inside and dropped into the chair in the corner, groaning as she went. 

“What the hell is going on?” 

“Nothing,” she said and winced. “It’s taken care of.” 

“What does that mean?”

She looked up at him with her eyebrow raised. “Do you really want to know?” 

Bruce paced across the room, dragging his hands through his hair. 

“You can’t keep doing this, Nat.”

He dropped onto the end of the bed and tried to calm down, his heart rate slowing back to normal. 

“Doing what, exactly?” She asked and set her gun on the desk. 

“Showing up like this,” he sighed. “How did you know I was here?” 

She shrugged and winced again. “You used your credit card and I was in the area.” 

She said it so casually, it set Bruce’s teeth on edge. Like she hadn’t just run off an elevator in the middle of the night very clearly injured. 

“So you just decided to drop in?” 

Her eyes were closed as she answered. “We’re still friends right?” 

His temper deflated a little and he chuckled softly. They were certainly more than friends, but if that’s what she wanted. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out and looked her over. “Are you hurt?” 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” she said, her eyes still closed. 

“Let me see,” he said. 

She cracked an eye open and smirked at him. 

“I’ll be fine, Doc.” 

“Humor me,” he said flatly and waved her over. 

She watched, one eye open for a moment before shifting out of the chair. Slowly, she limped over to him, no longer trying to hide it. She stopped just out of reach. 

“See?” 

Bruce shook his head. “Why do you have to make things difficult?” 

“Fine,” she said and brought one of her hands up to the zipper of her suit. “You wanna see?” 

Bruce swallowed and nodded his head. “Please.” 

She tugged on the zipper and pulled it down over her breasts, exposing the sports bra she wore underneath. She stopped momentarily and he looked up into her eyes. There was a glint there that he recognized. She was teasing him. 

“Take it off,” he whispered. 

And with one swift motion, the zipper was down. She unfastened the widow’s bites from her wrists and dropped them onto the desk with her gun. She slid her arms from the sleeves and let the top half of her suit hang around her waist. 

He saw why she’d been favoring her left side. There was a bandage taped over her ribs, it looked fresh. Her fingers followed his line of sight, touching the tape around the edges. 

“It’s just a scratch.” 

“I’m sure,” he scoffed. 

He’d treated some of those so called scratches, could pick them out among the other faint white scars lining her skin. 

“You’re not done,” he reminded her nodding at the suit. 

She bit her lip, and ran her fingers over the folded over fabric of her suit. “Patience.” 

Bruce leaned back on his hands and watched her bend over to unzip her boots. She kicked them off, one after the other and slid her hands down her legs, taking the skin tight fabric with her. She kicked it aside with her boots and stood in her sports bra, simple cotton underwear and thick socks. 

He took a moment to look her over, take in the nasty bruise along her thigh and smaller ones on her knuckles. A little worse for wear, but no worse than he’d seen her before. 

“What now?” she asked softly. 

“Come here.” 

She crossed the floor, slowly toying with the waistband of her underwear. He leaned forward when she got close enough and reached for her wrist. 

“Not yet.” 

She raised an eyebrow, but let him pull her onto the bed and into his lap. He scooted back some so they weren’t hanging off the edge of the bed. She shifted to sit on his thighs instead of kneeling over him. 

“What do want?” 

“You already asked me that,” he whispered, reaching up to brush back the hairs that had come loose from her ponytail. “My answer hasn’t changed.”  

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. 

“I don’t want to fight with you Bruce.” 

“Kiss me.” 

Her lips were on his in the next breath, soft and slow, like she was trying to convey what she couldn’t put into words. He didn’t want her to say, to burst this bubble they once again found themselves in. For the night, they had this, the one thing they couldn’t seem to let go. 

He opened his mouth to her, running his hands up her sides. She squirmed under his touch, his fingers seeking out the spots that were especially sensitive. The ones she liked to deny even existed. 

“No fair,” she breathed, pulling away to kiss his neck. She sucked softly on the skin there, nibbling at what would surely be a bruise in the morning. 

“What?” he asked, smirking. “This?” He squeezed her sides and she jerked in his lap. 

He chuckled and moved to kiss her again, but her hand on his chest stopped him. She pushed until he got the hint and laid on his back. She moved onto her knees again, between his legs,  and leaned over him. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she whispered and ran her finger down his chest. 

“Why don’t you fix that?” he challenged with a raised eyebrow. 

She didn’t waste any time dragging his shirt up by the bottom. Bruce sat up to help her get it over his head and she pushed him back against the mattress. She slipped her hand into the waist of his pajama bottoms. He wasn’t wearing any underwear and he saw her grin as her fingers ran down his length. He was already half hard, but under her gentle strokes and ministrations it wasn’t long before he was fully erect in her hand. 

Her eyes flicked up to meet his for a moment, watching him through her lashes. He smirked and moved his hips. She let him go and pulled her hand out of his pants and sat up, hands on her knees. 

Bruce closed his eyes at the loss of contact and sucked in a breath when she started walking her fingers under his belly button. It sent waves of pleasure straight to his cock and he groaned. His pants were starting get uncomfortable. 

She was grinning up at him, smug. 

Bruce pushed himself up onto his elbows, but her hand on his stomach kept him from moving any further. 

“Tease,” he accused with a chuckle. 

“If that were true, I’d leave you to take care of that on your own,” she said with her eyebrows raised. She pressed her lips over the waistband of his pants. 

“Are you?” 

She didn’t say anything as she sat up again. She took hold of his pants and pulled them unceremoniously down his thighs, baring him to her. She laid on her stomach, her head hovering over him. 

She took him in her hand again and kissed the base of his cock. She dragged her tongue up the shaft. When she reached the tip she paused a moment to meet his gaze before taking him into her mouth. 

Bruce fell back against the mattress while she moved her tongue deliciously over the tip of his cock. He moaned and bucked his hips involuntarily when she took him fully into her mouth. Her head bobbed and she pressed her hand into his stomach. He was getting close, he could feel it as her movements got faster. With one hand he balled up the sheets below him and the other found the top of her head. 

He pulled on her hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to get his point across. She got the message and with a few more wet passes, he came in her mouth. It took a moment for him to come back down and by then she’d gotten up to go to the bathroom. 

“I have to go,” she said when she came back out. 

“What?” Bruce ask, pulling the blankets over himself, suddenly feeling very exposed. 

“I have to keep moving,” she said and picked up her suit. 

Bruce sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He should have seen this coming, but he’d let himself to be pulled in again. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach. 

“I thought you said you’d taken care of it.” 

He looked up when he heard the zipper of her suit go up. Her widow’s bites were back in place and her gun was holstered at her thigh. 

“It is,” she said, not meeting his eyes. “Now we’re even.” 

Bruce clenched his jaw, his fists balling into the blanket in his lap. 

“Goodbye Natasha,” he sighed, covering his face with his hands. 

She didn’t say anything, but he listened to her put her boots back on. There was a silence and he felt her eyes on him. For a moment, he thought she was going to say something, but she only sighed and left the room. 

Bruce only looked up when he heard the door close behind her.


End file.
